


The Anniversary Gift

by junko



Series: Scatter and Howl [67]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Safewords, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: The kiss Byakuya gave him made Renji horny.  Now, Renji has to decide what he wants to do about that... and more importantly, can he salvage the situation when it seems Byakuya's demons are surfacing?





	The Anniversary Gift

Renji noticed a certain hunger in Byakuya's eyes, as he watched him over his tea bowl. Their brief kiss had made Renji surprisingly hot and bothered, too. The silk of his hakama felt restrictive and he found himself shifting his legs a lot, trying to relieve the pressure. 

If Aio wasn’t coming back any minute with more crackers, Renji’d be tempted to lean over the kotatsu and take the lead. He could imagine the scene. His back arched over the distance of the small table, his hands grasping either side of Byakuya’s regal, impassive face... his tongue plundering thin, cool, lips, forcing open mouth, tasting tea… crawling over the table, knocking priceless ceramic over, pushing Byakuya back until his body lay out before him....

Shame Byakuya would hate that.

Probably the logistics wouldn’t work out like they did in his head, anyways. No way the kotatsu could take Renji’s weight, even briefly. The table’d collapse, trapping Byakuya’s legs, still breaking everything, only everyone’d be mad, and he’d still be horny as fuck.

“Ah, your thinking face,” Byakuya let his lips curl ever so slightly into a smile. “How I’ve missed that.”

“Yeah, I’m stymied,” Renji admitted. “I wanna seduce you, but I don’t know how.”

Byakuya actually coughed out a little tea in surprise at Renji’s bluntness. He wiped his face with his sleeve. Once he composed himself, he said, “I find that hard to believe, Renji Abarai. You have always known how to capture my attention.”

Huh. Attention, was it? Something about the way Byakuya phrased that gave Renji an idea. It was the anniversary of their first… encounter, after all. 

Closing his eyes, Renji tried to picture that night. Gods, was it really only a year ago? It felt like a lifetime. He remembered the plum blossoms in the air and the scent of a spring rain. Byakuya being agitated all day, but doing his stoic thing--trying to hide it. Of course, Renji’d had to find out from Matsumoto--not even someone in their own damn division--that it was Hisana’s death anniversary. Then came that whole weird office scene…with, it turned out, Byakuya's demon on full display….

Well, everybody was sober now. Why not make a new memory? Maybe once Byakuya was reinstated they could make a few new memories in the captain’s office.

Opening his eyes, Renji pulled his legs up and out from the warmth of the kotatsu. He tucked his feet under himself, sitting proper seiza. 

Byakuya set his tea down, his expression curious. “Renji, what are you--?”

“Shhh,” Renji said with gesture to him to hush. “You’re gonna ruin the present if you talk too much. Just drink your tea and… uh, watch.”

Byakuya’s eyes widened, but his mouth shut. 

Reaching up, Renji removed his bandana. He lay it across his lap, trying to remember how he’d felt that first night in the darkened office, with Byakuya’s predatory gaze on him. The library couldn’t be a more different place. Bright squares of sunshine warmed the floor, the homey, musty scent of books and tea filled the air. 

No way would Renji be able to sit still as long as he had that night, but he thought he ought to at least linger over each moment for a while. 

Byakuya continued to wait, patiently. He sipped his tea, his expression a little...confused, if slightly amused.

Renji tugged at the knot in his obi, until it came loose. He considered trying to let the fabric out slowly, seductively, but he sucked at that game. Besides, that’s not how it had been, had it? He wound the white silk up around his fist. 

Renji snuck a glance at Byakuya. Oh, he had Byakuya’s attention now, all right. Byakuya watched every one of Renji’s moves with wide eyes. His breath seemed to be coming a little shallower, too.

Aio chose to interrupt at that moment. She might have been invisible for all the attention either of them gave her, however. As she lay out the crackers, Renji set the obi to one side. The simple movement caused his shihakushō to slide open across his chest, no doubt revealing more skin and tattoos. Byakuya seemed to stop breathing, his reiatsu fluttering like the lashes of the eyes he kept downcast. 

Catching the mood, Aio scurried out with a little blush. He was kind of surprised that she was still so shy about it. After all, that girl had seen Renji half-naked so often he was jokingly starting to think of her as a third.

Once the far door of the library swooshed shut, Renji shifted his shoulders and let the silk slide down to pool at his elbows. 

Exposed like that, he just sat there. He kept his back straight, like he were at attention, and let Byakuya enjoy the show. Keeping his arms in his sleeves, he tried to look a bit demure, maybe, or contrite. Probably he’d look more that way, if he could keep the triumphant grin off his face. 

He didn’t know why, but he felt weirdly powerful right now. He should feel vulnerable half-naked. Except, right now he felt flushed in a different way--more like, when, in the summer heat, in the practice yard, he bared his chest, knowing no blow would touch him--and if it did, it would glance off his iron skin.

It was making him harder, too, the way Byakuya seemed almost cowed by this display---how, since Aio came and went, he watched without watching, as if afraid to show just how hungry he was.

Heh, Byakuya looked kind of pretty like that--all eyes averted and flushed.

Even though he’d wanted to make this torturously slow, Renji stood up. He kept his arms in his sleeves, because he wanted that same look he must have had that night, the one that was kind of uncertain and unwilling to expose too much to his commander. But, Renji was having a hard time not enjoying the fuck out of Byakuya’s reaction to all this. 

He was clearly struggling to stay in control, his breathing hitched and shallow, and his spiritual pressure thundering in and out like a drum… or a heartbeat.

Pivoting sharply, Renji turned around, showing Byakuya his back. It was an easy thing to let his hakama go along with everything else, sliding down the length of his hips and legs, to pool at his feet. He never wore underwear, so he was naked, completely. 

Byakuya’s breath came out in a hiss. He whispered something Renji couldn’t quite catch. “Peerless”? Had he really used that word--the one Renji always associated with Byakuya? 

“What?” Renji turned slightly, glancing over his shoulder. “What did you just call me?”

Byakuya blinked a little, as if dragging his eyes away from the mesmerizing patterns of ink on Renji’s body. “Fearless,” Byakuya said again, more clearly, though just as breathlessly. “Utterly fearless. I cannot begin to explain how… alluring that makes you.”

Renji felt weird talking to Byakuya with his back to him, so he turned around. “What about willful? I thought I was always ‘willful’ to you.”

“Willful is merely the flipside of fearless,” Byakuya said. His eyes left Renji’s to mentally trace lines of tattoos and his voice became distracted, “They go hand-in-hand.”

Renji leaned a hip on a nearby bookcase. “You telling me that all this time when you’ve been calling me ‘willful,’ there was a compliment you could’ve been using?”

“I find ‘willful’ complimentary, don’t you?”

“No,” Renji shook his head, giving Byakuya a little grimace. “It sounds like disobedient or… troublesome.”

“You’re also all those things,” Byakuya agreed mildly. “At the moment, I would also use the words: provocative, torturous… maddening.”

Dropping his arms and standing up straighter, Renji smiled toothily. “I ain’t never said you couldn’t come take what you want. I’m kind of surprised you’ve been so patient.”

Byakuya didn’t need any more encouragement. He was off his feet with a speed that would have made the Flash Mistress envious. 

In a second, Renji found himself pressed against rice paper, Byakuya’s hands hot against his chest. He had to brace himself for fear of breaking right through it. He started to say ‘whoa there,’ but Byakuya’s mouth was over his, stealing his words and his breath. 

Renji’s hands encircled Byakuya’s thin, taut waist. Finding far too much silk, he tugged at obi. Byakuya got the hint. Even as his tongue relentlessly plundered Renji’s mouth, he shifted enough to let Renji undo the ties. Renji’s hands worked furiously, blindly. When it came loose, Renji flung the fabric to the side.

Next, Renji slid his hands inside kosode, finding ties.

 _I’m undressing him._

_He’s letting me._

Somehow, such a simple thought made Renji’s balls tighten and his cock harden. Byakuya must have felt Renji against his body, because he made a deep appreciative noise in his throat.

Ties undone, Renji let his hands slide underneath silk. Calloused palms swept up along Byakuya’s trim, hard waist. Pausing briefly to cup the strength of pectorals. Renji was surprised to feel nipples hard under all that silk, and he took a moment to let the edge of his thumb scrape stiff peaks.

Byakuya moaned against Renji’s teeth. 

Renji’s eyes opened slightly in surprise, especially when Byakuya continued to make anxious, deep throated noises. The sound threatened to weaken Renji’s knees. Luckily, at some point, Byakuya’s hands had moved to Renji’s hip bones and were working their way backwards. Squeezing his eyes shut, Renji went back to the work of divesting Byakuya of this clothes. 

Only taking a moment to enjoy the feel of broad shoulders under his hands, Renji pulled until silk came away with a shiver. 

The moment skin was exposed, Renji moved from mouth to neck. Fists wrapped in kimono, he dragged the silk downward along with his mouth. Renji let his lips explore hard plains of muscle, as his tongue lapped at cool, alabaster skin. 

Byakuya’s hands, divested of hip, traced up Renji’s body as he moved downward. Fingertips brushed feather light along arms and bicep, shoulder, neck… coming to rest on the crown of Renji’s top knot. Renji’s back was still against the wall. He had to spread his legs wide to kneel. As he took Byakuya into his mouth, Renji expected a tug, or at the very least a little burst of Kidō to slice the bit of string that struggled to keep his hair up as it was. 

Instead, Byakuya’s hands left him to brace against the wall.

Where he gripped the silk, Renji’s fists tightened against Byakuya’s legs. With his mouth full, he couldn’t say what he wanted to, which was: _Don’t fuck this up, Byakuya. Just don’t fuck this up._

But in so many ways, it was already too late. It wouldn’t take but a nudge of Byakuya’s hips to knock Renji’s head against the wall. And, just thinking about being trapped like this had made Renji lose his rhythm. Byakuya was just being helpful starting to thrust, right? Maybe he didn’t even know what he was doing, caught up in passion. Yeah, he probably just put his hands on the wall like that to steady himself.

Renji made a little noise, to try to suggest that Byakuya maybe back it up a step. But, of course, the sound came out more like the kind of whine he made when he wanted it, harder.

No surprise, that’s what he got, and now Renji’s head was against the wall and he had a whole lot more of Byakuya in his mouth than he was strictly comfortable with.

Renji figured he had a couple of choices. He could try to relax into it, let Byakuya fuck his face, or he could give him a hard shove… maybe even show some teeth, if he had to. 

This was not the anniversary gift Renji had planned. 

Yeah, from what Renji could see, Byakuya was definitely into it. He was having a good time. His head was tilted back in ecstacy, his body flushed and glistening with sweat. Byakuya even moaned out Renji’s name in a way that normally sent Renji over the moon.

But, Byakuya was making him gag. Tears welled in the corners of Renji’s eyes as he struggled to breathe. His throat was just getting pummelled mercilessly, to the point where he was losing his hard on. He gave Byakuya another signal, a double slap on the floor--the sign you gave an opponent on the floor of the dojo, a surrender, a ‘let me up.’

Either Byakuya ignored it, or he was too far gone to notice.

Time to put a stop to this. 

First a little threat with teeth, just enough that Byakuya’s eyes snapped open and he pulled out fast, instinctively. Then, just a small push. Not so strong that Byakuya lost his feet, but enough to get some room for Renji to turn his head away. 

“Oi, gimme some space to breathe,” Renji coughed. Letting go of Byakuya’s kimono, he rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. “Ikebana!”

Byakuya froze for a moment. His eyes, which had been clouded over by passion, cleared into abject horror. In a second, he dropped to his knees beside Renji, “Oh, Renji,” his hands reached out tentatively, but then pulled away guiltily. “I’m so sorry. Have I hurt you?”

“No,” Renji said, turning to look Byakuya in the eye. There was so much terror there, Renji had to give him a little smile and put a hand on his cheek. “I mean, you’re bigger than you think, okay? I was kind of up against the wall.”

Byakuya nuzzled into Renji’s hand like it was a lifeline. He bowed his head in defeat, carefully keeping his hands to himself, fists wrapped in tight balls on his thighs.

He looked so… sad, like he knew he’d fucked up something good. Renji leaned in and kissed the top of Byakuya’s head. “Hey, it doesn’t have to be over, you know? I mean, I did say ‘ikebana,’ but fuck if I could remember our ‘yellow light’? What is it, even? ‘Ichigo’? We need to change that, babe,” Renji huffed out a hoarse laugh “I can’t be yelling for Ichigo when all I want is for you to stop fucking my face quite so hard.”

Byakuya glanced up, his eyes blinking in surprise. “So, you’re not… I mean, we could still...?”

Renji nodded, resisting the urge to ruffle Byakuya’s head like he was a kid in need of encouragement. “I’m not mad; I just felt trapped.” The relief that washed over Byakuya’s whole body was almost a physical thing, thrumming through the air, like wound up reiatsu letting go. It made Renji smile kindly again. “Why don’t you go get the lube? I know you’ve probably got some stashed in here somewhere.”

Byakuya blushed, but gave Renji a tentative smile. “Of course I do.”

As Byakuya turned to fetch it, he was briefly on all-fours and Renji couldn’t resist giving his buttocks a light slap. Byakuya straightened up sharply. When he turned to glare at Renji, his eyes were as wide as saucers.

“You’re a naughty boy, you know that?” Renji grinned, though there was a tiny quiver in the pit of his stomach. He held his breath.

Byakuya’s expression softened. Returning to his hunt for the lube, he crawled around corner into the other part of the library. “Mmm,” he said,“We shall see which of us is most deserving of punishment.”

Heh, when he said it like that, all teasing, it was kinda hot. Smiling to himself, Renji leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Oh, his hair was still up. Reaching up to undo that, he decided to try again for another ‘gift’ for Byakuya. “Yeah, I ain’t been spanked in a long time.”

From where Byakuya was mostly hidden around the corner, Renji heard the sound of fumbling and something skittering across the floor. Byakuya’s face peeked around a bookcase. He was still down low, like he was on his knees. He stared at Renji a long time with eyes glittering with excitement and his face drained of color. “Are you... quite serious?”

Renji let his hair fall just to watch Byakuya go even paler with excitement. “Yeah, well,” he glanced at where the tea things were still laid out, “I had some fantasies involving the kotatsu. This ain’t exactly them, but why not? But, here’s my terms: I’m not getting tied up and you can respect the safe words right?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Okay then.” Renji pulled himself off his butt to start clearing the kotatsu. Finding empty spots on the bookshelves, he set aside tea bowls and kettles. He helped himself to a few more crackers before setting that dish against the wall he’d just been pressed against. 

With the tabletop cleared, Renji took a deep breath. He hoped this thing really could support his weight. 

Stretching over the length of it, Renji lay stomach down on top of the comforter. He wrapped his arms under the legs of the table, getting a good, strong grip. Luckily, this kotatsu had been built into a recess in the floor. Even if Renji pushed on it, it wasn’t going anywhere… though the wood did creak worrying when he tested it. “This thing isn’t some kind of hundred million ken heirloom is it?”

Byakuya, standing now, had come around the corner. His eyes alighted on Renji and he came to a sudden stop. His mouth was moving as though he had the intention of answering Renji, but no discernable sounds came out. 

It was cute how easy it was to derail Byakuya today. Apparently seeing Renji laid out across the table with his ass in the air was enough. Given the state of his cock… yeah, he liked what he saw all right.

“I might break this thing,” Renji said, demonstrating by thrusting his weight forward. 

Schooling his expression with a deep breath, Byakuya’s face went all haughty. “Renji, if you don’t stop doing that, I’ll be finished before we’ve had a chance to start.”

“But--”

 

Byakuya cut off further discussion with a brisque reply: “The kotatsu is replaceable.”

Renji’s hair had fallen into his face, so he shook his head to clear it. He didn’t want to shift his arms now that he felt he had a good grip. The last thing Renji wanted was to end up Kidō’d. Byakuya'd promised, but it was going to be hard enough not to try to wriggle away or block Byakuya’s blows. He let out a few breaths in quick succession. “Ready when you are.”

Except, how could he be, really?

The open palm of Byakuya’s hand stung against the naked flesh of his ass cheek. Sucking in a breath, Renji held back a little yelp of surprise. He gripped the table tighter, trying to anticipate the next one, but even knowing it was coming didn’t help… or maybe it added to the thrill.

The second blow made a loud smack. Renji’s head came up and he jerked forward in shock. Sweat prickled along his skin.

Byakuya wasn’t holding back. The third spank overlapped an already tender spot and Renji let out a hissing grunt. He started to breathe hard and fast.

Though Renji had his eyes squeezed shut, he could feel Byakuya’s arousal in his thundering reiatsu. The tea bowls clattered in waves that seemed to follow each stinging slap. The more Renji unconsciously reacted, the heavier the wave.

Renji wouldn’t have thought any of this was turning him on, but when he flinched at the next strike, his erection glanced off the comforter. Unexpectedly, he moaned. 

Byakuya paused, as though as surprised by Renji’s reaction as he was. 

The abrupt stop made Renji’s cock ache even more. He let out another low groan and thrust his ass up, as though asking for more… because, he kind of was. He wanted another one of those, the kind that made him bang into the table. 

But, still Byakuya seemed… stunned. Glancing over his shoulder, Renji could see the look of disbelief on Byakuya’s face.

“Harder,” Renji said through clenched teeth. “C’mon, babe, don’t stop now. Give me a hard one.”

Renji’s voice seemed to break the spell. Again, Renji tried to brace himself, but once more the force and shock of the swat took his breath away. His cock jumped, humping the kotatsu and he let out another strangled, pleasured noise.

“Gods, yes,” Renji encouraged, though tears sparked at the corners of his eyes. “Like that.”

The skin of Renji’s ass felt hot and tight, aching with need and abuse... much like his balls. He was reaching the limit of what he could take, so after the next spank that made him gasp and moan and desperate enough to want to fuck the table, Renji croaked out a, “Ichigo, Ichigo… fuck me now!.”

Ichigo fuck me? Cripes, could that sound more wrong?

That ‘yellow light’ word HAD to go.

But Byakuya certainly got the message. Renji was still catching his breath when he felt a cool, slick finger probe his backside. He pushed into the finger, anxiously. He appreciated Byakuya’s care--it had been a while since they’d done this particular thing--but Renji’s body did not have the patience for a thorough prep. 

Words were failing him, though. All he could do was arch into Byakuya’s finger and whine plaintively. Everything ached for it, and he dripped hotly into the comforter. 

Finally, after what felt like a tortured lifetime of wanting and waiting, Renji felt Byakuya’s cock nudging against him. A cool hand gripped Renji’s hip, guiding him. Opening wider and wider, taking all of Byakuya in, was a different kind of painful pleasure. Titling his head back, Renji opened his mouth and let out a silent roaring howl.

Then, just when Renji thought he couldn’t take any more, Byakuya started to move. Starting out maddeningly slow, each thrust became more intense, much like the spanking. Renji’s cock banged the table hard now and the sensitive skin of his ass felt like it was on fire. 

Byakuya let out a sound--a mumble of Renji’s name, garbled by passion. When Renji let go of the table enough to twist around in hopes of seeing Byakuya’s expression, he found himself caught up in a kiss. 

Normally, Byakuya’s kisses were passionate, but never sloppy, but this--it was so much emotion that it was uncontrolled and wild.

Byakuya… wild?

The combination of being fucked and kissed and slapped and… wildness sent Renji straight over the edge. Everything spilled out in a shuddering rush. His own wildness--the animalistic sound he’d managed to silently contain before rushed out into Byakuya’s mouth. Maybe it was a growl, maybe it was a scream, but whatever it was it seemed to trigger a response from Byakuya, as Renji felt Byakuya cum deep inside him. It was enough to make Renji shudder again, the sensation draining every last drop of pleasure from him..

Spent, Byakuya slid out and together they collapsed onto the kotatsu…. Their combined weight snapped something, because the next thing Renji knew, they slid and rolled onto the floor in a bang of body parts and table top. 

Of course Renji landed on his already sore ass. “Ow ow ow!” Renji muttered rolling over onto his stomach, half dragging the comforter with him.

After wrestling with the comforter that tangled them up as well, Byakuya leaned over Renji. A gentle hand smoothed away sweaty hair from Renji’s eyes. A soft kiss on his eyelids had Renji opening them to look into Byakuya’s concerned gray eyes. “I told you we’d break it.”

“I told you the table didn’t matter,” Byakuya said, smoothing more hair from Renji’s brow. “Are you alright?”

Renji chuckled. “What do you think? My ass is sore.”

Byakuya kissed Renji’s forehead, before snuggling up against his back. “Mmm, only because you let it be. You don’t even bear the scar of Getsuga Tensho or a single scratch of the ten thousand blades of Senbonzakura’s bankai. If you hurt, it’s because you allowed it.”

“Babe, I did more than that,” Renji said, pulling the comforter over the both of them. “I asked for it.”

Byakuya’s head rested against Renji’s shoulder and, miraculously, an arm slipped around Renji’s waist, holding him lightly. “You did.”

“Happy anniversary.”

Byakuya settled into the cuddle. “Same to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> OMG this took FOREVER. I would say I hate writing sex scenes, except I don't really, they're just sloooooooooow. 
> 
> Many thanks to Josey (cestus) who did mucho cheerleading and typo-ing and is otherwise also an awesome and amazing friend.
> 
> This is the end of the series "Scatter and Howl." The story will continue in ["Closing the Distance,"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538678) which begins a new series of the same name.


End file.
